


Shadows

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, refresher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo arrives back after being gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For @lurkinshadows

She didn't bother with the light as she stepped into her room. The dim glow of the data-pad provided just enough illumination for her to see from where it lay on a table in the room. She was tired and needed to get into the refresher as soon as possible. She was used to being hot and dirty most of the time, but in the last few weeks she could easily admit she loved the refresher. She pulled her tunic over her head, tossing it onto the floor and then removed her boots and leggings until she was standing naked in the cool darkness of her room. She stretched her arms over her head, happy to be out of her dirty clothing. She pulled her hair out and shook it loose before she ran her fingers through it, then rubbed her scalp with her fingertips. She was just about to walk into the refresher when something caught her eye. Rey turned and stopped to see Kylo Ren leaning against the wall watching her. 

“Kylo!” She was shocked to see him. 

She quickly reached down, grabbing at her tunic to hold in front of her. 

“It is a little late for that...” He said it softly 

“What are you doing in here?” Her brown eyes flashed with annoyance, but she was actually happy to see him. He had been sent on a mission by his mother. He was playing a dangerous game, hovering between the light and dark side of the Force. He was spying for the Resistance, putting himself in danger in order to redeem himself. Missions of redemption she had called them. Kylo had said nothing, only stared at her with those soft eyes of his, eyes that had tried so hard to see the darkness, but ultimately had been drawn back to the light. 

He had been gone for weeks but she had felt confident in his return because of their Force bond. She knew if he was dead, she would have felt it. He smiled, it was his usual soft smile that reached his eyes but only for her—he had given this gift to no one, except her. 

“I came straight here when I returned. I did not want to disturb your...undressing.” His eyes caught hers even in the darkness. She could feel the vibrations of want and need being unconsciously projected along their Force bond. Rey dropped the tunic, putting her hand out to Kylo. “Join me?” 

He stepped from the shadows reaching out to take her hand. He still wore his gloves and his full outfit, minus the helmet. 

Pulling him closer, Rey dropped his hand to reach up and begin to remove his clothing. Kylo stood still watching her, letting her undress him; he always gave her control. He was enchanted by the movement of her muscles, the soft blue and red glow from the date-pad shown softly over her lean form, keeping most parts of her hidden, but here and there the light would dance across a muscle, or a curve, hinting at the beauty there. 

She moved slowly, unwrapping, unlatching, tugging and pulling at each layer of his outfit, taking her time to enjoy how the removal of layers of clothing revealed to her the Kylo Ren she was intimate with, the man who was Ben Solo still there in moments like this. 

They had not been intimate in ages it seemed, and she didn't know when he would have to leave again, so she wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. 

When she had him naked, she again took his hand and led him into the refresher with her. 

* 

The water ran warm, steam filling the small space. Instead of a shower, she ran a bath. She didn't indulge in them very often, it felt too much like a waste of water and her past on Jakku wasn't so far behind her that wasting water did not still worry her, but Kylo was here. The thought of a bath with him, especially since she didn't know when he would have to leave again, seemed worth the waste of water. 

He said nothing. He seldom did. He was not much for talking, but their Force bond allowed her to feel a great deal. He had missed her, that she could tell, his emotions ran very deeply and he felt far more than he ever let on to anyone, except maybe her and even then, not often. He would hold onto his feelings until he would lose control, something he struggled with constantly. 

She held his hand as she stepped into the water taking Kylo with her. 

As they sank down, Rey let out a soft moan of pleasure. Kylo sighed in relief at the feel of the warm water encompassing his sore body. 

Without a word, Rey reached for the soap, a luxury she adored; it smelled of plants, green, and pure. She moved in the tub to sit closer to Kylo. “Turn around and I will wash your back.” 

He smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

He turned, and Rey ran the soap and her other hand, along his back. He was scarred here, from his training with Snoke. He had mentioned it once when she asked, but she had felt that he didn't want to discuss that time, not yet. She worked the soap up into a lather before she started to rub and massage his back. He groaned deeply, leaning into her ministrations as her nimble fingers worked to loosen his muscles. She could feel him starting to relax while she worked. Her fingers moved over the muscles of his shoulders, working down his spine, then slowly up again. He relaxed into her hands, the calm that she created was translated through their bond so that any stress she had was eased with him. Rey worked her fingers down his arms, turning him around to face her. He tried to take the soap from her, but she grinned snatching her hand away. “I'm not done with you yet.” 

“Rey...” he said her name, but she smiled, ignoring him. 

She soaped up his chest, her hands wandering down his stomach, her fingers tender over the scars. She loved the way he felt under her touch. Her soapy hands moved lower, until she brushed his erection under the water. Kylo's head dropped back, his eyes closed when her fingers touched him. He was only this vulnerable to her, for her. She understood how hard it was for him to lower his shields for anyone. She loved him even more for it, his complete trust in her. Leaning back, hands on either side of the tub, legs bent, he let Rey fondle him. She dropped the soap, moved closer, using both hands to slide up and down his length, the water creating a wonderful lubricant.

He groaned, his back slightly arching off the back of the tub. Watching him was one of her pleasures, the scar she had given him not too long ago only made his face more attractive to her. It was a sign of his beginning down the road to the light, but it was also the spark that made him reach for her, to help her, guide her, to keep her from the dark path he had taken. It was more than a scar—it was a sign of change. 

He was so warm in her hand, hard and thick, which made her own needs leap to the front of her mind, remembering the way he felt inside her. She shifted position in the water, getting up on her knees so that she could lean in and lick his exposed neck. He reached out for her, his long fingers moving into her hair, pulling her lips to his, burying his tongue in her mouth, moaning with want. She met his moans with her own, letting go of his erection in order to straddle his lap. His shaft teased against her opening when she straddled him, but she moved so his erection was in front, pressing against her. Rey moved her hips up to rub herself against him.

Gasping, Kylo continued to devour her lips and tongue feeling her using him to orgasm. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her hips moved up and down in a sensual rhythm. He pulled back so he could watch her, watch the way her breasts bounced slightly with her movements, the way her face transformed with pleasure. Even with the water surrounding them, he could feel her clitoris swollen as she rubbed against him. She was the most beautiful thing he had even seen in all the galaxies and she was his. And she loved him despite all his mistakes. 

“I love you, Rey.” His voice was soft, but there was always an edge to it, like he was barely under control. She continued to move, her softness sensually moving up and down his length bringing herself closer. Her eyes never left his face. He ran his hands up from her waist to her breasts, his thumbs stroked her nipples, watching her reactions, feeling her through their bond, a powerful surge of emotion as she came closer and closer to the edge of a climax. The water was sloshing over the side of the tub, but neither of them cared, his attention fully on her, feeling her against him, watching her move. Gasping, Rey arched her back as her climax shuddered through her causing her to cry out. Her fingers dug into his shoulders almost painfully, but he didn't feel the pain, only the pleasure of watching her, having her close again. 

He lifted her up, putting his hands under her shoulders and arched his hips. She reached down, held his erection so that he could slide into her smoothly. They both groaned when their bodies came together. Wrapping his arms around her, Kylo pulled her against him. Holding her close, she responded with her arms around his shoulders. 

They moved together, his face buried against the side of her neck, his large hands moved to cup her rear while Rey's hips ground in a slowly undulating motion, sliding, grinding against him. “Oh, Rey...” He hissed into her ear, his tongue licked sensually along the lobe of her ear, his teeth catching and pulling. Licking her flesh, he shoved her hips down harder, closer. In response, her back arched erotically, her breasts riding up. He took advantage of the new position to capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking then flicking with his tongue. Her panting breath became more heated when his attentions shifted to her breasts.

The water splashed more when their movements became more and more intense. Kylo gasped, holding on. Their Force bond was feeding the intensity of their physical pleasure until he dug his fingers into her skin, trying not to orgasm too soon, but she felt so good! Her moans mixed with cries of pleasure were almost too much. He only had so much control when Rey jerked, her body tightened, suddenly liquid warmth flooded over him that was not water, but her. She cried out his name on a sob. “Oh, Ben!!” It was at moments like this that she used his other name. The only person he would ever allow to call him by that name. 

When she came, he could not longer hold back. Kylo thrust his hips upward into her tight wet center growling out his pleasure as he came inside her, his own warm liquid mixing with hers. They held onto each other, quaking in the aftermath of the shared lovemaking. She started to kiss his face, slow, soft kisses accompanied by a whispered, “I love you, Ben. I love you.” 

He closed his eyes, basking in her love, feeling it ride over their Force connection, knowing its truth in a way he had never understood love before. “I love you, Rey, my Rey...” 

They held on to each other for a long time as her fingers stroked gently through his hair, kissing his ears, then his eyes, lastly his mouth. Kylo moaned softly returning her kiss. 

When he finally pulled away with what was with one of his rare grins, he said, “ My turn to bathe you.” 

She giggled. “How long will you be here this time?” 

“I have a couple of weeks.” He brushed her nose with his. 

“Two weeks!” Her hug around his neck was choking, but he said nothing, only held her tightly in return.


End file.
